


The Deal

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sebastian meets a girl that completely changes him.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Every time a photo shoot or new project of Seba’s is announced, we’re all convinced that he’s an incubus, sent to steal our souls through lust and unrequited love, because it pings with so many of us. Feeding our fantasies and inner desires or awakening new ones we didn’t know we had. When I had this idea, I was sure it was gonna be a total smut fest. That is NOT what the story had in mind.

Sebastian looked out over the city. A soft, sad smile played of his lush lips. Would he have ever made it this far if circumstances were different? He would never know. Things being what they were and all. His reverie was broken by the sound of her rolling over in bed. The slither of her bare skin on the satin sheets. She’d changed everything. For the better and the worse.

She sat down at the table and opened her phone. The waitress walked up shortly after. She squinted in the sun and smiled. “I’ll have an Italian coffee and cinnamon croissant please.”  
“Anything else?”  
She flipped over the menu and scanned it. “No, that’s it for now. Thank you.” She smiled up at the young girl again, squinting in the brilliant morning sun.  
Sebastian cleared his throat. He’d been sitting at the table next to her, watching this exchange with an amused smirk on his face. “You, uh, wouldn’t have to squint if you used your sunglasses.”  
She looked over her shoulder, prepared to frown but fuck, if he wasn’t the tastiest thing she’d ever seen. Fluffy dark hair and day old scruff. She bit her lip as she imagined what that would feel like between her thighs. He tapped the top of his head to indicate her sunglasses perched in her hair.  
“Oh these? They’re just to keep my hair back.” She winked and turned back to her phone. She should say something else. Flirt. Try to get his number. Instead, she focused intently on her phone. His amused laughter made her smile, but she didn’t look up from her phone again until her order came. By then, he’d already gone.

The gallery opening went off without a hitch. There were people everywhere. She didn’t exactly feel like she fit in. But she’d won the tickets fair and square and she was going to go, dammit. The pale pink dress stopped just above her knees in a flirty little flair. She sipped the champagne, wincing at the way the liquid sucked the moisture from her tongue. She hated dry wine, but it was free and the bubbles tickled the roof of her mouth.  
She drained the flute and looked around the room again. The artist was amazingly talented and she’d love to have a piece in her modest but nice apartment. She’d never be able to afford one though. She held the cool wine in her mouth for a moment before swallowing. As if on cue, the crowd stepped away from reveal the man from the café. And fuck her whole life, he looked even better in the white button down and dark blue blazer with a scarf tied lazily around his neck.  
Sebastian felt eyes on him, which wasn’t anything knew. He glanced in the direction of the gaze and did a double take. The girl from the café. He hadn’t been able to forget her for some reason and here she was. She visibly swallowed then turned away, darting between two groups of people. He grinned.   
“Excuse me.” Seb stepped away from the couple he’d been talking to and followed in the direction she’d escaped to. He smirked, thrilling at the chase. It’d been a long time since he’d had to pursue a woman. Literally.  
She sighed and sat down in front of one of the pieces. She’d kept coming back to it. It was a beautiful rendering of a townhouse…overrun with flowers and weeds. Humanity’s footprint taken back over by nature. She sighed and stared at the intricate details of the stonework and the petals. She wished she had that talent. She felt calmer. There were fewer people in this room and the man from the café was nowhere to be seen. Until he fucking sat down beside her.  
“Squints.” He handed her a full, bubbling champagne flute.  
“Dark and Handsome.” He laughed and it made her clench her thighs under the dress.  
“Sebastian.” He shook her hand after she gifted him with her name. His pale blue gaze drank her in. He rolled his tongue over the drops of champagne on his lip as he admired the way the fabric clung to her breasts, leaving the perfect amount of soft cleavage. “Imagine my surprise, running into you here.”  
She’d been staring at the glass in her hands and missed his appraisal. “Why’s that?”  
He chanced a touch, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Because I couldn’t stop thinking about you after I left the café.”  
She looked up into his eyes boldly. A healthy drink from the flute covered her nerves. “What about?”  
His gaze flicked from her eyes to her mouth. She bit her bottom lip. He laid a warm yet calloused hand on her knee. “I think you know.” Her entire body flushed from the alcohol and his touch. She yearned to feel that hand, and his other one, all over her body. His gaze felt too much when he brought it back up to hers. She looked away, draining the rest of the pale yellow liquid.  
“Sebastian?”  
“Yeah?” He turned to the person who called his name with a roll of his eyes. She took the opportunity of his distraction to slip away. She couldn’t explain why she felt the need to flee him. He disarmed her at the same time he made her want to do filthy things with him.

The loud music and strobing lights disoriented her. Combine that with the alcohol and she felt like she was floating through the club, buzzed and high on adrenaline. She danced with everyone who came up to her. It helped that anxious feeling in her belly that something was about to happen.  
Sebastian made his way through the crowded dance floor. He could feel eyes on him. Every woman that was attracted to men, every man than was attracted to men, they watched him. They wanted him. It used to give him a thrill. Now, he’d just grown tired of the lustful gazes, the raunchy thoughts, the meaningless nights spent between the sheets with endless, forgettable faces. Yet, that was his price. His end of the bargain.  
A desperate and sad plea from a young man who was picked on for an accent from a country his family had fled and for being a fat kid. His plea had been heard, alright. A deal with an infernal. Fame and money and sex and whatever else he desired. The cost, his soul and his humanity. Become an incubus and his desires would be fulfilled fulfilling the desires of others.  
And he did. With every acting role he took, every photo shoot, every convention appearance, his influence spread far and wide. It wasn’t anything so obvious as stealing souls through fornication. Oh no, that was too basic and unimaginative. No…he collected pieces. Pieces willingly given with each lustful thought at every new character he became, every new look he had. Fan art and fiction. Little pieces given so willingly.  
He clenched his jaw. He needed out of here. He needed fresh air. He turned hastily around and ran into the last person he expected to see.  
“Oh fuck! Oh god, I’m so sorry!” She looked up into his eyes and recognized him despite the alcohol and the dark and flickering atmosphere of the club. “Sebastian.” She smiled and it had to be the most beautiful thing he’d seen in a long time.  
He smiled and her heart skipped a beat. “Hey, beautiful.” He looked around the club. His need to leave doubled, but for very different reasons now. “Wanna get out of here?”

Her fingers tightened in his hair. Her thighs opened more with the arching of her back. Pleasure zinged through her. “Oh Seb. Oh fuck. Don’t stop, baby.” Her breathless pleading spurred him on. He wrapped his arms around the juncture of his hips and thighs. With a growl, he opened her more and buried his face deeper in her pussy. Her juices coated the scruff on his face. She came with a scream.  
He didn’t give her a moment’s reprieve. He flipped her onto her belly and pulled her hips up. Both of them groaned in pleasure as he pushed inside her. Her hands gripped the headboard. She used it to brace as she pushed back against him. He thrust forward hard and fast, pushing them both into their release.  
They collapsed to the bed and into each other’s arms. Kisses and lingering soft touches. He tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. He’d been tossing the words around in his head for a long time. Too long. “I love you.”  
She blinked then smiled. “I love you.” He kissed her again, tender and full of passion. His strong hands held her tight against his body.

He’d told her everything. She needed to know. And he needed to tell her. He’d expected her to look at him with fear and disgust, but she hadn’t. It hadn’t mattered to her. She’d watched all his projects and she’d seen all his pictures. She’d been affected by them. But the difference was in the reality. She HAD him. So where the pictures were scrumptious and his roles varied and entertaining, she HAD Sebastian. He’d been relieved when she gave up nothing to him.  
He wanted to make her his wife. His reflection wavered in the glass. It smirked. “I wondered how long it would take for you to call me.”  
He shrugged. She shifted in the bed behind him. He looked past his reflection to the city below. He took a deep breath then looked back at the reflection. “Things have changed.”


End file.
